Mr. Tickle
Mr. Tickle is the first book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Tickle *'Color': Orange *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': Unknown *Friends:The rest of the characters *Height: About 3 and half feet tall. *Weight: Average *Love: *Rivals:None *Occupation:Tickler *Release date: 1971 (age 39) *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Tickling people *Dislikes:Getting his arms tangled up *'Job': Tickling people *Features: Blue Hat *'Voice Actors:' Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Jeff Stewart (2008-present), Rob Rackstraw (UK-2008-present) The character of Mr. Tickle was created when Roger's 8-year-old son, Adam, asked, "What does a tickle look like?" Like all Mr. Men, Mr. Tickle has a simplistic look. He is orange with long wiggly arms and a small blue hat. In 2001, for the 30th anniversary of the Mr. Men, Mr. Tickle's book was released as a collector's edition hardback. It included a foreword from Adam Hargreaves. Story Mr. Tickle's story begins with him in bed and making himself breakfast without getting up because of his "extraordinarily long arms". He then decides that it is a tickling sort of day and so goes around town tickling people - a teacher, a policeman, a greengrocer, a station guard, a doctor, a butcher and a postman. The book ends with a warning that Mr. Tickle could be lurking around anywhere even your doorway, waiting to tickle you. Apperances Book: Orange circle, blue hat, long arms Show: Is the same, but his hat has a stripe and his arms are normal About Him -Lives:HappyLand -Home:A small house on the other side of the woods -Job:tickling people -Realatives: (Possibly) Little Miss Giggles 2008 -Home: A little summer cottage -Job:tickling people,garbage man (Jobs),factory worker (Canned Goods),milker (Farm),groomer (Pets),elevator operator (Up And Down),wasp nest remover (Pests),Robot Store Owner (Mall),Roof repairmean's assistant (Bad Weather),Popcycle vendor (Seashore),Clock repairman (Clocks),Plumber (Goo),Police man (Gnomes & Faries), restraunt owner (Dining Out), International publications & translations Mr. Tickle appears under the titles Monsieur Chatouille (French), Don Cosquillas (Spanish), Mr. Goglais (Welsh), Unser Herr Killekille (German), Meneertje Kietel (Dutch), Ο Κύριος Γαργαλίτσας (Greek), 搔癢先生 (Taiwan), 간지럼씨 (Korean), Fætter Kilderik (Danish), Gubben Killekill (Swedish), מר דגדוג (Hebrew), Mr. Csiki (Hungarian) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Stamp *School Teacher *Policeman *Greengrocer *Railway Station Guard *Doctor *Butcher ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Tickle remains relatively the same in looks, though his arms are normally sized and his hat has a stripe, but can stretch out when needed, he is also now a perfect circle. However, he tickles other Mr. Men and Little Misses (due to the obvious absence of humans in Dillydale.) As far as character traits goes, he is still determined to tickle everyone he interacts with, but instead of doing it for mischief he does it to make people happy and will stop when nobody wants him to tickle them, save for when the opportunity knocks with Mr. Grumpy, who appears to be his favorite target. He also gets his own catchphrase "I think somebody needs a tickle!" In Farm, he sings a song called "Tickle it Out", with backing from Mr. Scatterbrain. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Jeff Stewart and Rob Rackstraw. Trivia First Appearance: Phyical (Speaking) He is one of the four orange characters. Mr. Tickle is one mr. man who is seen with Mr. Scatterbrain (Farms). Like in Circus, his legs have gotten longer like Mr. Tall's legs are. He is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose His arms are accidently tied up on a tree in Snow. In Camping, while Mr. Nervous is singing a song he tickles everbody. He was seen twice without his hat in Hats and Sun & Moon. He is also good friends with Mr. Tall. In the Mr. Men show, partically in Season 2, He doesn't care if he is hurting the Mr./Misses or makes them cry, as long as he tickles them. In the 1995 show, he is first seen in The joke is on Little Miss Naughty. He has been seen with all the characters (except Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small, Mr. Funny and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far). His voice is similar to Phineas Flynn from another show but higher. Counterpart(s): Starscream (Transformers, both have similar voices), Jack O' Lantern (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, both are orange and like tickling others), Captain Feathersword (The Wiggles, both like tickling others), Tickle Smurf (The Smurfs, both tickle), SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants, both have similar voices and have a Mixed Nigerian-Tamachi accent), Clyde(Pacman, both are orange) Tickle-Tummy (Lilo and Stitch, both like to Tickle), Pancake(Popples, both like to tickle their friends) Title character other appearances *Mr. Grumpy *Mr. Tall *Mr. Slow *Mr. Brave *Mr. Cheerful (With a green hat.) *Little Miss Trouble *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Scatterbrain *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Somersault (With a green hat again.) *Little Miss Yes (With a Green hat for the last time) *Little Miss Magic (In her story, she reduces his arms to normal length so he can no longer be annoying and tickle anyone. She eventually gives him his arms back when he begs for forgiveness and promises to reduce his actions to one tickle a day. However, he gets his revenge as soon as he is out of the room with his long arms and uses his one tickle for the day on her.) *Mr. Tickle and the Dragon *Mr. Tickle In a Tangle *The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) *Mr. Funny Puts On a Show (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings A Smile (TV) *Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) *Mr. Cheerful Doffs His Hat (TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (Cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and The Parrot (TV) (Cameo) *Mr. Noisy The Music Man (TV) (Cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Little Miss Shy Goes To The Fair (TV) *Mr. Jelly Time Travels (TV) *The Christmas Letter (TV) (Cameo) External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Tickle Tickle Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Fan Favorite